The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLECA08167’. The new cultivar originated from a self-pollination made in Summer 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany from the proprietary Calibrachoa parent plant ‘V 182’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in May 2005 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 30 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Jan. 31, 2008. ‘KLECA08167’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.